dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Seekers of Truth
} |name = Seekers of Truth |image = Seekers of Truth heraldry.png |px = 270px |type = Religious, Paramilitary |leaders = Lord Seeker Lambert (M.I.A) |ranks = Lord/Lady Seeker High Seeker Seeker |appearances = Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Witch Hunt (mentioned) Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Asunder Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The Seekers of Truth is an Andrastian order that answers directly to the Divine in Val Royeaux. The organization appears to act as a check and balance to the power of the Templar Order, acting in a secretive, investigative and interrogative capacity to root out corruption and protect the Chantry from internal and external threats. They also may become involved in the hunting of particularly cunning apostates. Templars fear and despise the Seekers, as they must usually involve themselves when the templars are failing in their duties. History The Seekers of Truth and the Templar Order were once known as the Inquisition, a group of people who fought against the threat of dark magic after the First Blight. Some accounts suggest that the Inquisition was always known as the Seekers of Truth and that they strove to restore order in a time of chaos through their even application of justice.Gelinas, B., and Thornbarrow, N. (eds). Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, Volume 1. "The First Inquisition." p. 106 In the twentieth year of the Divine Age, the fledgling Chantry convinced the Inquisition to unite under the banner of their common faith.Gelinas, B., and Thornbarrow, N. (eds). Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, Volume 1. Timeline. p. 62-63 Upon signing the Nevarran Accord, the two organizations jointly created the Circle of MagiGaider, David. Dragon Age: Asunder. Epilogue. and established the Templar Order as wardens for the Circles and guardians over magic use."On Templars, Raiders, City Guards and The Coterie". Official BioWare blog. Retrieved July 11, 2012. Under the Accord, senior members of the Inquisition formed the Seekers of Truth as they are known today. Seekers are typically chosen from the elite ranks of the templars and used to train at isolated fortresses such as Therinfal Redoubt in Ferelden.Dragon Age Twitter. Dragon Age Official Site. In their roles as overseers of the Templar Order and the right hand of the Divine, they serve as the Chantry's investigators and are given considerable latitude to function outside the law.Dawn of the Seeker. The leadership hierarchy of the Seekers runs parallel to that of the templars, although a senior Seeker outranks any templar.Gelinas, B., and Thornbarrow, N. (eds). Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, Volume 1. "Chantry Hierarchy." p. 119 Involvement Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Dragon Age: Asunder }} Dragon Age II Heraldry The all-seeing eye is the insignia of the Seekers of Truth. It represents the Seekers' role as investigators and inspectors of the Chantry. Uncovering the hidden practice of magic and seeking to stamp out its corruption, even with in their own ranks.Prima Official Game Guide (Collector's Edition), p264 Abilities Seekers do not use lyrium, which makes their abilities different from templars. They develop their abilities through ritual and many years of dedicated training. They cannot be possessed and are immune to mind control. Seekers can also develop the ability to set the lyrium with in a person's blood aflame, an ability used to interrogate, paralyze, or kill a mage or templar.Conversation with Cassandra Pentaghast at Skyhold in Dragon Age: Inquisition Notable seekers * Lord Seeker Alderai Dragon Age Official Site. * High Seeker Aldren * Byron * Cassandra Pentaghast * Lord Seeker Lambert van Reeves * Lady Seeker Alandra Vael From The True Threat of Magic by Lady Seeker Alandra Vael Gallery Seeker of Truth Armour Set.png|A Seeker of Truth Seeker of Truth Heavy Plate.jpg|Alternate Seeker of Truth Armour Seeker hq.jpg|The headquarters in Val Royeaux Seekers.jpg|Seeker concept art Seekersridedawnots.png|A group of mounted Seekers from Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker See also References Category:Chantry Category:Groups Category:Seekers of Truth